User talk:FanOfCountry
Hi there, FanOfCountry! Welcome to , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 11:13, October 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hi Thanks, good to know. I wish you well on your wiki, too. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:21, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but I can't help you on LeAnn Rimes Wiki, but your assistance here is still appreciated. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:Thanks! What about having both if that's not too much work? One with the "interruptions" and one without it. And about the instrumental credits, it would basically be everything from The Scooby-Doo Show. WAY of course, has two different versions, as well as the covers that were done for the DTVs and theatricals. Also of note while I'm here, is that songs that are done both in-universe and out (e.g. a theme song and chase song) can each have a page for themselves. I'm also not sure about licensed songs which are mainly (or exclusively) from WNSD and the theatricals. I also haven't done any for APNSD because I wasn't 100% sure on some of the titles. I think that's everything for now. :) If you have any questions and you want me to elaborate then feel free to ask. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:13, December 20, 2013 (UTC) By "interruptions" I meant the little bits that happen during the song that I thought you were referring to. WAY is an abbreviation for Where Are You just as DTVs is for "direct-to-videos" (i.e. films that are released straight to VHS/DVD). I did check out "Recipe For My Love" (and also the file page itself) and I guess we don't need two versions (at least not for that one). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 13:44, December 20, 2013 (UTC) In SDMI's case (and others like it) there wouldn't be a song page and therefore the file would only go on the show page. Some users seem to be certain of the names of APNSD. Maybe there could just be a page that lists all the songs with their lyrics. As for WNSD some are original and some that are licensed are sang in-universe like what happened with Simple Plan, I'm fine with. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:01, 20 December 2013‎ (UTC) I'm being complex as possible, but that's where the two seperate pages come in. The original was a chase song that just played over the scene that was occuring. The next time it was used as a proper song, in-universe, by Jerry Reed making it the character's. It sounds more complex, but it's actually less complicated that way. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 09:11, 20 December 2013‎ (UTC) (Thanks for cleaning that up.) I think the only song(s) from TNSDMysteries were from the Dooby Dooby Doo ep. I think there was at least four songs from 13 Ghosts, each of them from a an episode of the same name. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:31, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Correct. Davy Jones also sang one from WAY. Their eps happen to be back-to-back. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:43, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Happens to the best of us. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:46, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. They can basically be disambiged by the musician's name. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:49, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Luck of the draw maybe? I wonder why the completely ignored APNSD? They didn't even include the theme song. It probably has more songs combined than anything before it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:53, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't like it either for those reasons. I didn't think of that as a reason for APNSD, but I can see why. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:01, December 20, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Thanks for doing it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:27, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:20, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Some opening and closing credits of unreleased shows can be found on YouTube. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:36, December 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo For the airdates of APNSD I went by the number of sites that used the same which could all be wrong. I don't know why there is such confusion over the airdates? Maybe because they weren't paid attention to? The last season which has a gap in it may have been due to a hiatus (something that happened to SDMI a lot). I don't know if that gap was for a brief break for a new season. (I don't know if that explains the slight change in producers and the background of the end credits.) Apparently some were preempted, maybe some records go by the original dates they were supposed to air? If it's worth anything, Cartoonito would always air it in the same order the episode list has it now. To add more confusion WNSD has the same problems. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 12:02, December 26, 2013 (UTC) RE:Fred Jones Just because it isn't from doesn't mean it isn't canon. I don't much agree with how Cartoon Network continued Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls, but it doesn't make it any less canon. The creators from those shows haven't argued against what CN have done, just like the creators of Scooby-Doo haven't argued against what have Warner done. "Fredward" was from the puppet film which may not be exactly canon, and Velma's middle name from Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster was from a different continuity so it doesn't count in any way unless it's adapted in standard continuity. Just like we can't say Fred isn't a natural blonde because we don't know if that's true or not in standard continuity. As far as we know he's a natural blonde. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 00:56, December 28, 2013 (UTC)